


One Final Humiliation

by CapturedbyDoc



Series: Sunny in Alagadda [5]
Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Chains, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fucked Up, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Fingering, because people seemed to like those so much lol, final part, hope it's as good as ones before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedbyDoc/pseuds/CapturedbyDoc
Summary: (Sequel to Queen's Mask, Night in Alagadda, Eternally Dark, and Demented Masquerade. Read those first, please!) Final part. Sunny thinks she has been through everything The Porcelain Mask could throw at her, but there is always something new...
Relationships: SCP-035/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sunny in Alagadda [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975051
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	One Final Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> Yah. Sorry, this took so long. I had a clear vision but no talent to put it into words.  
> Dedicated to my friend MFU! (Here on AO3! Support her!!)  
> Love ya, bruv, and hope you enjoyed this ride of Alagadda madness! *peace sign*

I sat up in a large bed, surrounded by luxurious furniture and countless gifts I’ve been given. Things that should bring joy, but they don’t. Instead they kept reminding of this hellish masquerade - beautiful and entrancing on the outside, but cruel and unfeeling inside.

Shining jewelry. Vibrant gowns. Unopened boxes with long ribbons…

I glanced down at the red nightgown I was wearing. Pleasant material that kept me warm, but despite that it didn’t bring the comfort I needed. It was just a reminder that I was to forever remain in the eternally dark land of Alagadda, as a prisoner and sex slave to a cruel anomaly.

I wasn’t even sure how long I had been here. Weeks? Months? A year? Days being almost identical in regards to the endless torment of humiliation and forced sex, I was almost becoming numb to it all. Or that what would have happened, if not for the fact that my supposed ‘husband’ was being incredibly creative in his ways of torturing me.

Every time I thought I had experienced the worst he could do, he proved me wrong. 

I rose from the bed, walking past countless gifts that had appeared during the nighttime. Dyo thought he could make everything better by spoiling me rotten with materialistic things, but I only longed for one thing he wouldn’t willfully provide: freedom.

I had to escape from this hell. I could never get out of Alagadda alive, so I decided to do something else.

I changed into some large gown with jewels attached to it, blankly staring at the mirror that stood next to the wardrobe. I hated it, that mirror. Sometimes Dyo positioned it by the end of the bed, forcing me to stare at myself as he took me from behind, teasing me by saying things like ‘you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?’ or ‘you look so adorable when you try to resist’. 

Hitting my fist against the cool surface, I hissed at the pain when shards stuck to my fingers. And the noise didn’t go unnoticed by the guards outside. That’s right, Dyo forced his lackeys to stand outside the bedroom, listening to each and every noise to make sure I wasn’t planning anything. But the moment they stepped inside, I was already picking up a large shard of mirror I had just shattered.

I smiled shakily as I held the shard in my bloodied fingers, bringing it to my neck.

I was too slow, immediately pinned on the cold floor by two guards. I didn’t bother struggling, the fight already lost in me. Instead, I stared at the ceiling, releasing a deep breath. Just another excuse for Dyo to punish me. 

The guards conversed for a while, one deciding to go alert his master while the other stayed with me. And when I was alone with a single guard, I suddenly eyed his weapon. A long spear with a sharp tip, it would kill me instantly if I plunged it into my neck.

I barely even gasped when the guard suddenly helped me sit up, hands on my shoulders. ‘’Your Highness, please do not hurt yourself again.’’

My head low, I let him gently take the large shard away from my hand before he focused on inspecting the cuts. I bit on my lip, glancing at the spear every few seconds. It was resting on the floor, if I could just distract the guard for a moment...

‘’I’m sorry,’’ I muttered, faking an ashamed look, batting my eyelashes like I was trying not to cry. ‘’I don’t know what came over me…’’

I leaned towards him, making him flinch and shuffle backwards a little, putting some distance between us. He released my hand, and I only shoved him in the chest, making him yelp and fall on his back, giving me a small window for escape.

Holding the spear from near the pointy tip, I didn’t hesitate when I yanked it forward, preparing for the blade to pierce my throat. It didn’t, stopping, and I looked down. Guard was holding the other end of the spear, not letting me pull it from him. Time running out, I threw my head back, preparing to slam it on the tip.

I let out a strangled sob when there were two tentacles wrapped around me, restricting my movements. Tied from head to toe, spear taken away from me as I cried, I could only shoot a scared glance towards the doorway. 

Whenever I did something wrong or not didn’t matter. My whole existence was for Dyo to use and abuse.

~~~

‘’Now, now, Sunny… They’re waiting for us.’’

I tried my hardest not to cry, my wrists chained behind me, a large cape shielding my naked body. I was currently being led towards the ballroom, Dyo personally escorting me, a matching cape around his body, pooling on the floor. 

‘’P-please, take me back,’’ I begged quietly, eyes blurry from tears. ‘’I-I promise I’ll do anything - just don’t humiliate me in front of people!’’

He didn’t even look at me, walking ahead with confident steps. I stopped on my tracks, watching him continue without me for a while. A few seconds passed before he too stopped, not even bothering to glance behind. ‘’Come with me, little flower.’’

‘’Please!’’

‘’I am not asking you - I’m telling you.’’

I hesitated for a moment, but continued walking anyway. When I caught up to Dyo, he resumed walking as well. We continued making our way forward in silence, not even one servant in sight as we went. I wrung my tied hands together anxiously. 

And then, we were there. Big double doors ahead of us, two guards on either side. They saluted when Dyo stopped before the doors, motioning for me to stand beside him. And like always, I did like he wanted, because no matter what I did, the result would be the same.

I would be fucked into submission endlessly. 

Doors were pushed open ahead of us… and I was immediately greeted by naked Alagaddan people. Eyes wide and gaze darting from one masked face to the next, I only stood there in shock while Dyo made his way forward, calmly strolling down the long, red carpet with black occult symbols all over. 

I hurried after him, trying to block out citizens of this kingdom from hell. In my golden mask, I was forced to act as their puppet Queen - surely they would bow before me and obey every word I would say, but only if Dyo allowed it. I was just a small marionette hanging from the black strings that were tied to his fingers.

I looked up at him when we were before his throne. With only a small movement of his hand, the cape surrounding his pale body fell away, revealing it to the people of Alagadda. No shame radiated from his figure - only proudness and unrivaled feeling of being able to do anything, and nobody could complain. I saw the glimmer in his violet eyes, and could only swallow a sob as he raised his digits to the front of my cape. 

And so I stood there, helplessly watching as the fabric fell to the floor, revealing my skin. I only stood there for a few seconds before I was grabbed and spinned around, then forcibly pressed down onto the throne. Oh no…

Dyo gestured to the side, his masked face twisting into a grin when there was music. Orchestra. A sweet, slow melody played by violins and cellos. Was that to calm my nerves or just because he felt like it? I kept staring at him as he took his place in front of me, kneeling before the throne. Hands grabbing my knees and forcibly opening them…

‘’All of Alagadda,’’ he started slowly, violet orbs momentarily looking up at me, ‘’is going to witness our love.’’

‘Love’? You have no idea what love is, you fucking bastard -

‘’Ah!’’

Tongue flicking up and down my slit, slurping down on my womanhood with eagerness, it only took a few seconds for my body to get hot. I don’t get it… I’m subjected to this pretty much every day, yet it always makes me so…

I shook my head, closing my eyes. Just let it be over soon…

Dyo paused his movements for a while, tutting loudly. There was a snap of fingers, and suddenly someone was holding my temples forcing my head forward, face towards my captor. Dyo chuckled a little before saying: ‘’Look at me, Sunny. See how I make your body tremble from need.’’

I didn’t open my eyes, eyelids tightly closed. There was a sigh, and soon cold porcelain was pressing against my crotch. His tongue plunging between my lips, teasing as it went, I bit down on my lip. But he seemed to have the same idea, painfully nibbling on the area between my legs. My eyes shot open, immediately tearing up as my gaze met his, him still giving my womanhood a few bites before resuming on just licking the hurt areas.

‘’Nnghh…,’’ I whined through my teeth as I looked at my ‘husband’. Such disgusting term to use, considering the way he treate- ‘’Ouch!’’

‘’Stop being so difficult,’’ Dyo suddenly said, raising an eyebrow. ‘’If only you were a bit more obedient, hmmm…’’

He raised his fingers, running them across my slit as he frowned at me, supposedly deep in thought. I trembled at the sensation, my whole body heated up as longed to disappear from the large hall. Everyone kept staring at us…, at me.

‘’S-stop!’’ I cried out when he shoved one finger past my lips, deep into my orifice. I writhed against the seat, wrists trying to pull free from the unmoving chains. Having done this probably a thousand times already, he quickly started rubbing my g-spot. ‘’N-no, please!’’

Dyo looked at me, raising an eyebrow, but then he turned his head to address some servant standing by the sidelines. ‘’Gag her.’’

‘’N-no, Dyo, w-wait!’’

My head held in place by someone I couldn’t see, it was no chore for the servant to shove a cloth with a knot to my mouth, fastening it to the back of my head afterwards. I could only mumble incoherent pleas into the fabric, moaning when Dyo added the second finger into my vagina. 

‘’Mmphhh, smmmppphhh!’’

Fingers pumping in and out of me, I trembled on the throne. Knees trying to close, but Dyo prevented them from clamping shut, picking up the pace with his digits. The knot inside my stomach turning and growing, desperately begging to be released.

‘’Mmmphhh, nngghhh-’’

‘’You’re enjoying this, little flower? Good,’’ Dyo said suddenly, pulling his fingers out, showing them to me. I felt ashamed at seeing his digits wet from my unwanted excitement, averting my gaze for just a moment. But when he was breathing against my crotch, I turned my attention back to him, seeing black mucus leaking from the corner of his mouth hole. ‘’However, you still need to be punished. Do not come, or I’ll make you regret it.’’

I tried to throw my head back at the sensation, my back arching a bit, but the servant holding my temples was forcing me to stay still, my face towards his master. And even though I was warned not to come, it was harder to fight against this forced pleasure.

My toes curled a bit, and sweat ran down my body. I can’t fight against it… 

‘’Don’t you come now, darling,’’ he muttered before resuming his actions.

But I did, against his warning, pressure pouring out of my body.

‘’Mmmhhh…,’’ I moaned into the gag, a pathetic whimper that I hoped went unheard by everyone. Dyo kept on licking my womanhood, tongue tasting each bit and even teasing the clit at times, caressing it up and down. Humiliated once more, in front of all these citizens as well… I couldn’t help but let tears fall. ‘’Nnghh...Dhhh…’’

He retreated a bit, a satisfied smirk present on his features. He licked his lips while raising to his feet. His cock twitched, proudly standing up, and I refused to look at it any longer. Instead, I turned my gaze to the side.

‘’You came,’’ he chuckled, ‘’even when I told you what would happen...’’

And my head was released from the grip, but instead, my arms were grabbed, my body limp as it was pulled up from the seat. My juices running down my legs as I shivered, sobbing into the gag. It was pathetic, but I didn’t care anymore. It was the only thing I could do at this point.

‘’Now,’’ Dyo continued, shuffling around me so he could sit on the throne himself, leaning back like he was the king of the world, ‘’it’s only fair you return the favor, hmm?’’

My yelp was muffled by the fabric as I was made to face him completely, hands pressing down my shoulders so I was face to face with his member. He cupped my chin, fake softness present on his features as he seemed to admire me.

‘’Will you be a good girl, Sunny?’’ he asked, thumb caressing my bottom lip before he pushed it into my mouth, pulling the gag out. I didn’t answer immediately, just sniffling, to which he demanded: ‘’Answer me, little sunflower. Tell me - are you going to behave?’’

‘’Y-yes…’’

Satisfied, he released my face and leaned back in his seat, chin held high. I cringed inside as I leaned forward, my face hovering about his cock. I glanced up just once, begging look in my eyes, but the smoldering violet glow in his eyes made me willfully trail my tongue along the tip of his member. 

He hissed in pleasure, raising his hand, and immediately I heard something. Footsteps. Lots of them. Trying to block out sounds, I ran my tongue down his length, narrowing my tear-filled eyes. And then I took it inside my mouth, gagging despite the action being nothing new. Perhaps I was just disgusted about the way I was made to do this in front of all these people. Or how obedient I had gotten.

I jumped a little. I felt a hand caress my hair, and I almost pulled back, but Dyo’s hand grabbed my throat, keeping me in place. I could turn my head just a bit, peeking over my shoulder… 

Alagaddan citizens were now surrounding us, one of them petting my hair as I kept sucking Dyo. And then there was another, running a hand down my back. And another one, caressing both of my shoulders. And another one. And yet another one.

Caressed from every side, I just let tears fall. I didn’t continue on sucking Dyo off, so his grip on my throat tightened, making a pathetic whimper escape my lips. Strangled and stroked, rough and gentle actions contrasting with each other, I hesitantly moved my head back and forth, feeling his member getting harder, twitching as my lips ran across it.

Please, for the love of everything… Let it be over…

‘’They love you,’’ Dyo purred, breathing down hard in his excitement, ‘’but not like I do.’’

And so, with a groan, he shot his load, grip around my throat tightening for a moment. I felt like I was suffocating, trying my hardest to breathe through my nostrils. There was rejoicing around me. Clapping, some even cheering aloud.

These bastards…

Some guards pulled me off Dyo, releasing his hold on me and forcing me to stand before him, his spill running down my chin. And as I stood there, broken and defeated, I could only repeat one sentence in my head, everything else forgotten around me.

Why did you help him escape containment?

But it was too late. And the day was far from over to boot. Maybe he wanted to fuck me senseless later, or perhaps he was going to offer some mercy - a peaceful evening. Who knows? I certainly don’t. The only thing I’m sure of is that I’m never going to leave Alagadda.

Until my dying breath, I would be kept as Dyo’s toy. I can only hope he gets bored of me eventually, but I’m not counting my luck. Not after everything that had happened.

Stuck in hell known as Alagadda. What a fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand we done.  
> The final part of this saga. I will still write about Alagadda in future, but this particular series, I think it's good to end here. ^^''
> 
> Thank you for everyone who has followed this saga, and my stories overall. I wish you all a wonderful day!


End file.
